Reflection
by Yavanna-79
Summary: Syd reflects about her past, present and future life. - COMPLETE -


REFLECTION  
  
*AUTHOR: Natalia  
  
*CLASSIFICATION: Shipper S/other - S/V , POV, 2nd Season Spoilers.  
  
*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alias, Alias belongs to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, Touchstone Pictures and the ABC.  
  
*NOTE: It's free story based in Syd's Life, Francie is alive, and the "two Years" mising don't exists. Englisg is my second language, excused the mistakes.  
  
*DEDICATION: My Friend And Beta Lourdes (I hope that She doesn't aks me for her salary, I haven't enough money to pay her).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Three years ago, my life changed completely, I was a happy woman, with an extraordinary man, his name was Danny. I have said he "was", because Danny is dead. He left me completely alone and desolate, he was my fiancé and I blame me every day for his death, I told him the secret of my life, the Great secret that had changed our lives forever. A secret he was assassinated for by SD-6 three years ago.  
  
At that moment, I couldn't imaginate how my life would change. I decided to go to the Agency, the true CIA, and explain everything I knew about SD- 6. It was there where I met him.  
  
He had the greenest eyes I've ever had seen, and a lovely smile. He was assigned as my supervisor when I was accepted in the CIA, I would work like double Agent, and he was my Guardian Angel.  
  
The attraction between us existed, it appeared slowly, one step every time, in those meetings that we had, because be together in public could already end with our lives. When he disappeared in France, a part of me disappeared with him, I felt unprotected without my Guardian Angel, but fortunately he returned to me. He wanted to help me to give a face to my obsession, the obsession to find the mother who left when I was 6, and that almost costs him his life twice, one in France, the other when he was infected with the virus.  
  
I'd never been so near of losing him, the Virus of Rambaldi soon invaded his body, his blood, I had to act fast, if I wanted to save his life. I obtained the antidote and he lived. Again, he avoided the death.  
  
From this moment, everything between us changed, our life was like to the Christian and Satine's, the main characters of Moulin Rouge, they loved each other, but there were very strong reasons that prevented them from being together, their history of love finished tragically. Our history was defined in three words: Truth, Beauty, and Love. Like the motto of Moulin Rouge: This Store is about truth, beauty, freedom, but above all love. But we have no Freedom. We both felt like strongs when the other was around, we realized that our feelings were too strong.  
  
He helped my family and me, when we were in India, lowered of that helicopter like a Knight of Shining Armor, like King Arturo or his faithful Lancelot, my love for him, increased a lot that day. A day, he gathered up his courage, and encouraged by Weiss he asked me for a date, it's obvious: I accepted, we had a romantic dinner in a cosy restaurant in France, one wonderful night, that could have consummate our love, if it wasn't for the shade that glides constantly on us, our dangerous profession of International Spies, we were discovered, and we had to run.  
  
We couldn't be together, and that was making us crazy, I decided to tell Francie how I felt, and she realized I was in love with him. The day of the Assault arrived at t Sd-6, we both knew that our lives were going to change, no more obstacles to love eachother, that day was magic, the assault was fast and I managed to rescue my father, who had been discovered, when I put him out of danger, I went where my old writing-desk was and I saw him. An unknown, magical and powerful force dragged the one towards the other and there, in the middle of the ruins of the Sd-6, we finally kissed.  
  
That was the beginning of our life in common, becoming the perfect team, we understood the other only watching our eyes, from that day, we'd no longer been separate .  
  
Maybe Danny had become only a memory, I realized I never it had felt true love for him, only an immense affection, I could be happy with him, but I never will know it, now I have the true Love, a person who makes me butterflies flutter in my stomach, a person who causes that you distract yourself whenever you think about him, the person who programmed a simple but wonderful trip to Santa Barbara to ask me to be his wife, the man of green eyes who within two days will be my husband. I don't want to go to bed any night without saying him that I love him, nor waking up in the mornings without a kiss, he is here, by my side, sleeping peacefully while I observe him and think.  
  
He is Michael Vaughn, my life, the most appraised treasure of my life, he is my True Love.  
  
FIN  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


End file.
